


Snippets

by VolsungartheMighty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Jackson is Human, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash, coffee shop au!, liam is a werewolf, twlivebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolsungartheMighty/pseuds/VolsungartheMighty
Summary: The problem with working in the kitchen is that you only hear snippets of conversations. Luckily for Liam, he heard the right part of the conversation.





	Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for the TWLive bingo. Kinda based on a personal experience that happened this week at work, minus getting together with the coworker. So...enjoy.

The kitchen was sweltering, the heat from the ovens and stoves keeping the air hot. Liam wiped an arm across his brow, wiping away the sweat that had beaded there. He couldnt stand the heat, didnt know how anyone could, really. He chalked it up to his heightened body temperature, most times, but this...this was something else entirely.

The mercury had easily reached 30 degree's celsius when he'd walked in to work that morning, and he'd watched on in horror as it continued to climb further, the heat from the outside only helping to exacerbate the heat within. What was worse, the air conditioner was on the frits, and so there was no way they could attempt to cool down the kitchen.

Probably the only good thing that had happened to Liam so far was the fact that they had yet to have a single customer all day. The store had been open for almost an hour, yet not a single person who wasnt meant to be working that day had stepped foot within the store. What was better was that they had a pretty good team on for the lunch rush as well. And by the looks of it, there wouldnt be much of a rush either.

"Hey, Liam. Catch" a familiar voice sounded from behind him. He spun on his heel, reaching out instantly to catch the can flung towards him. "Woah, dude, that was quick. Wasnt expecting you to catch that."

Liam just shook his head, growling softly. "Good morning to you too, Jackson" Liam said, placing the can down on a counter. It was an energy drink, and he couldnt help but snark at the smirking blond "I hope your future heart attack is nice."

"Huh?" Jackson asked, cocking his head to the side. He held a back pack in one hand, the other digging around inside, pulling out another can of energy drink. "Oh, you mean this stuff? I dont know what you're talking about." He cracked the can open as he laughed to himself, knocking back the can and sculling the contents. Liam almost expected him to crush the can against his forehead, but he instead had the common decency to simply throw it in the recycling.

"So, what's the situation look like today?" Jackson asked, walking over to the row of lockers down a short side corridor. Liam leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the blond strip off his basketball singlet, showing off a toned chest and stomach, before slipping on the black tshirt that was required of work. "Liam? How's it been so far out there?" Jackson asked, almost a little annoyed.

Liam sighed, shaking his head. "We've had no customers so far" Liam said, pushing himself off of the counter. "Not really surprising, actually, what with the heat and all." Almost for emphasis, he wiped more sweat from his brow that had beaded there since he had last wiped it.

"Yeah, they said it;s going to be a scorcher today" Jackson said, tying on the company bandanna and apron. "So, boss, since i'm working with you. Where do you want me?"

Liam looked around the kitchen, eyeing off the near sparkling counters. There were small messes, where he'd been preparing recipe batches all morning, but nothing too big. It was something he should have been doing himself after making the messes after all. Instead he turned to the pile of dishes in the sink, and pointed to that. "Get a start on those. Lydia and Hayden are in charge of front of house today, and i know they will be fine until Mason get's here."

"Sure thing boss" Jackson said with a smirk, walking over towards the sink.

"Oh, and Jackson" Liam said, picking up the can next to him. "Think fast."

He threw the can in Jackson's direction in an underarm throw. As expected, the blond caught it just as easily as Liam had, smirking back at him. Instead of saying anything, he cracked the new can open, sipping at it this time, before getting to work on the dishes.

Soon, Liam found a trickle of customers were walking in, slowly placing their orders. Nothing too serious, mainly just bacon and eggs, one or two omelettes, and lots and lots of coffee's. Jackson helped as a messenger, passing finished items between the kitchen and front of house, while also grabbing anything Liam asked for since he was there.

He was so focused on the final order from the small gathering of customers, tyring to get the eggs in the omelettes just right, when the door separating the kitchen from the dining area was pushed open, a hand on the wood keeping it open.

"Do you prefer top?" a voice asked.

"What about bottom? Bottom is always good" another voice said.

Liam froze, his attention immediately dragged away from the omelette. It took all of his will power to look back at the omelette, the voices returning to background chatter as he served it on a plate, ringing the bell for Jackson to come and take it.

He silently watched Jackson walk in with an eyebrow arched, the blonds face bright red. But he refused to say anything, instead taking the plate and walking out. Liam cocked his head to the side. It was odd of Jackson to not make some sarcastic remark. He couldnt help but wonder what they were talking about outside.

He shrugged his shoulders, opting to clean out the frying pans since he now had nothing to do, this time keeping an ear out for Jackson and the girls outside.

He'd just placed the final pan back onto the stove when he heard Hayden ask, "So, what do you prefer? Top, or bottom?"

There was a clatter of cutlery, and Liam couldnt help but smirk to himself. It seemed like the question was directed towards Jackson, of all people, and it wasnt easy to get him flustered. But...were they talkign about what Liam thought they were talking about? Liam knew he'd be the first to jump on the sex talk, if that's what it really was.

But not at work.

Not while he didnt know who was gay, who was straight, and who was okay with it or not. And from day one he'd pinned Jackson as the straight as an arrow type, unwavering and homophobic.

Of course...that wasnt to see he couldnt be wrong. He'd always assumed Brett was straight, after all, until he'd asked Liam to prom one year. And then he'd dated Theo for a year, who he'd also thought was straight as well. So it wasnt like he;d had a perfect track record with pinning guys as straight after all.

It also didnt help that most (read: all) of those guys he'd ended up crushing on. And Jackson was no different.

"Uh...top? no, wait, bottom" Jackson said, blubbering his way through his answers. Liam could picture the normally composed blond throwing his hands up as he said "What does it matter any way? It's not like you two can do anything about that."

"Oh, we know" Lydia said, a smirk to her voice. "But it's always good to know that you're one of us."

 _Now this is news_ Liam thought to himself, straining his hearing a little to hear more.

"That's right, you're one of us now" Hayden said with a cheerful voice. "One of us. One of us."

Lydia joined in, chanting alongside Hayden "one of us, one of us". Liam couldnt help but shudder at how synchronised they were, watching as Jackson bolted into the kitchen, his face flushed bright red.

"What are you looking at?" Jackson almost yelled, but there was no venom to his voice. He seemed more...annoyed than anything.

"Just curious to know what's going on, Jackson" Liam said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"You heard that, did you?" Jackson asked, his shoulders slumping.

"Only bits and pieces" Liam admitted, feigning nonchalance. "Something about 'top and bottom'. Wasnt too sure what the girls meant. I know what i _think_ it might be, but...that might not be right, either."

Liam busied his hands with wiping down a counter, waiting for Jackson to say something. He heard a soft sigh behind him, and looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow arched.

"I... broke up with my.... with my boyfriend the other week" Jackson admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "The girls...they've been trying to hook me up with someone to help me get over him."

"Oh, fuck...i'm so sorry Jackson. I didnt know" Liam said, turning around to face Jackson.

"Well of course you didnt. You never asked me about any of that stuff, so i didnt say" Jackson said, pacing around the kitchen. He paused, shaking his head. "Dont mind me. I'm just going to have a quick breather and then i'll be back out there."

"Jackson, wait" Liam said, stepping over to the blond. "Can we...talk for a moment?"

Jackson nodded hesitantly, leaning against a counter while Liam gathered his thoughts. "I...I didnt know you were gay, or bi, or...whatever you identify as cause...i'd pinned you as being straight. And i never asked because... i didnt want to hear how you'd had sex with yet another girl every time we talked."

"You thought i was...straight?" Jackson asked, pointing from Liam and then back to himself. When Liam nodded, he shook his head, chuckling beneath his breath. "Well, that's funny. Because i'd pinned you as the straight dude bro as well. Which...i'm guessing you arent?"

"Nope" Liam said, placing a hand over his heart. "I'm gay and proud of it."

The two of them started laughing, shaking their heads as they did. Once they'd settled down, a tense silence settled in between the two of them.

"Well...I dont know if this is going to be too soon or anything" Liam began, scratching his cheek as he spoke. "But...would you care to go on a date with me? It doesnt have to be much. Just...dinner, a movie maybe? or some bowling? And if things work out..." he shrugged his shoulders, letting the implication hang in the air.

"I like the sound of that date" Jackson said, a smile spreading across his lips. "You've got my number and all. So you message me the details?"

"That sounds like a plan Jackson" Liam said, smile pulling at his lips. He went to go and say something else, but an alarm sounded, telling Liam there was an order that needed cooking.

"I'll go and see if they need any help out front, okay?" Jackson asked, pointing to the door.

Liam nodded, letting Jackson walk towards the door. But an idea quickly formed in his head, and he shouted out "Wait" just as Jackson was pushing the door open. Jackson halted in his tracks, and Liam gripped his wrist in his hand, pulling him back, before pressing a quick kiss to his cheeks. When Jackson pulled back, his eyes were wide, and his free hand cupped his cheek.

"What was that for?" Jackson asked, his eyes wide.

"Just...a little taste of what's to come, is all" Liam said with a smirk.

Jackson flushed bright red, stammering out a quick thanks before walking outside. Liam could hear the gasps of surprise from the girls outside, and Liam couldnt help but chuckle, shaking his head as he did. He ignored the girls demanding answers from Jackson, instead washing his hands quickly before making his way back over to his station, sizing up the new order he had to cook.

Five minutes later, the back door opened, bringing in a fresh haze of heat, quickly being closed again as soon as the person stepped inside.

"Fuck it's hot outside" Mason's voice carried over to him. Liam looked over his shoulder at his oldest friend, smirking at the way Mason was fanning himself. "And it seems to be worse inside. How are you doing it Liam?"

Liam shrugged his shoulders as he went back to work, letting Mason get ready before he joined him in front of the stoves.

"So, anything interesting happen before i get here?" Mason asked, eyeing off the empty screen of orders, clean station and empty stoves. "I'm guessing it's been dead so far."

"Yeah, it's been dead" Liam said, nodding his head. But he didnt look at Mason, instead his eyes trained on Jackson through the small window separating the kitchen from the dining area. He smiled as he said "you would not believe what happened, though."

"Oh? So what happened then?" Mason asked, surprise and curiosity evident in his voice.

Liam just laughed as he slowly began recounting the events of the past half hour to his oldest friend. He couldnt wait till that date with Jackson.

 


End file.
